villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Knight Kijima
Knight Kijima 'is the main antagonist in ''Sacred Seven; later, he becomes an anti-hero to defeat Kenmi with Alma's help. He is the same being as Alma except that he overuses his power which causes his condition that can be treated with a vaccine. He can alter objects around him and uses his swords to turn other things into Darkstones. He truly want to be free even if he has to fight the Aiba Foundation for it. He has a huge grudge against his former superior, Kenmi. He considers Alma as a higher class than himself. His companion, Fei, takes care of him. He needs the vaccine to retain his mind so that he won't turn to a Darkstone. Appearance Knight Kijima is a male of average height with redish eyes that has a hint of pink with red hair. He usually wears only a black coat with white straps and a pair of pants that are around the same color as his hair. After the battle with kenmi, Knight wears the same kind of coat he has but instead of a black coloration, its white. Personality Knight Kijima seems to be a little bit woozy, unsteady, lightheaded, unforthcoming, and vertiginous when he isn't worrying about his freedom as evidence of the end of of episode 12 after when they are done dealing with Kenmi where both Fei and Knight were standing on a tall building in the middle of winter. Knight still wears his usual attire of a coat with no shirt on top and only a pair of pants on the bottom, and he just realize that is is cold. History Like Fei and Hon, he was one of three children that were experimented on that had the Sacred Seven ability, he managed to escape from the facility with Fei before the start of the series. Powers & Abilities Darkstone Form His most used abilties are *'''Intagability- Most used ability, he usually uses it to entrap his opponent by phasing them through a wall with him but leaving the subject in the said wall imobilizing him or her. Usually only oponents of immense strength would be able to get out through breaking the wall. The only ones that have been able to by pass this trap is Alma, Kagami, and Hon/Zero. **Alma has been able to by pass it because he has the same ability. **Kagami is able to detach various parts from his engagement suit. **Hon/Zero is the only one that has gotten out of the trap because of immense strength. *'Darkstone serpents'- His most used form of attack. He summons darkstone serpents. The serpents themselvs can infuse with anything to form different kinds of darkstones. **Headless statue of perseus holding the head of Medusa- it is able to animate the statue. the statue was able to shoot out a beam through the eyes of the head of madusa that petrifies anything. **Chemical bombs- when it have fused with some stolen chemical bombs from an American base, it transformed into a darkstone that had a form similar to a snowflake with each of the points extending as dragon heads. **Fireworks- during episode 4, a dark stone snake was able to split off, one of the snakes that split was destroyed by Kagami, the other fused with a fire work. It resembled a larger firework with spikes. **Transformation- the darkstone snakes can multiply, and also transform themselvs or other things to assist knight. Some would fuse with surounding objects to transform them into swords or transform themself into swords. If fused with a guard raile, they would entrap Knights enemies, like it was shown with Kenmi. **The serpents also have the ability to shoot a lazer that can be used for braking into containers as shown in episode 2 when Knight used a serpent to steal the chemical bombs. But that was the only time the serpents have shown any other ability asides from the usual transforming and fusing abilities. *'Flight'- His cape transforms into a pair of wings that allow him flight. *'Expert swordsmanship'- When fighting in hand to hand combat, he is able to skillfully weild the swords he make from his darkstone serpents. True Form When Kenmi stripped Knight of his Darkstone powers, Aoi volunteered to awaken his True Form. Like Alma, he has access to all Seven powers. Not that much different excepted that his color scheme is white and blue instead of the original pink and dark blue and that his false wings transform into angel wings. Relationships Fei- They apparently have a close relationship as Fei constantly worries about knight when ever he goes out, and Knight tries to make sure Fei is not in any danger. Trivia *His name could be spelled as Naito, but this could be based off of the pronunciation of his name rather than the actual spelling of it. Gallery Fei and Knight.jpg|Fei and Knight Category:Dark Knights Category:Tragic Category:Anime Villains Category:Rivals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:In Love